


Spook-vengers Tower

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, F/M, avengers tower shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Your plan to host a Halloween party at the tower was sabotaged and so, you enlist the help of the mighty Avengers. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Reader, Clint Barton/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Spook-vengers Tower

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN x
> 
> Stay safe and spooky!

It had been perfectly planned out from decorations to the catering and music - that was, until Baron Zemo attacked the tower the day before. It was a futile, and frankly petty, retaliation that he knew he would lose given that all Avengers were stationed at the base. The villain was quickly tossed out but the damage had been done to the top floor where you were meant to be hosting a Halloween party for the children of New York as a charity fundraiser.

With less than twenty-four hours on the clock you thought that a full home of superheroes could be wrangled together for the common cause to help fix the mess.

Oh, how you were wrong.

Yes, they banded like a team. And yes, they allocated specific tasks.

The only problem was that they appeared to be working according to their own time and party design post-tower fight. Your only saviour was Natasha who you trusted to pick up a themed-cake from Hell’s Kitchen without a fuss.

With the Black Widow out on a dessert mission, you found yourself watching the rest of the team put up the ‘emergency’ decorations after a quick clean up of shattered glass and broken tables.

“I don’t know if I should be in the kitchen, (Y/n). It’s a stressful place.” Bruce confessed a little sheepishly. You would have taken sympathy on the doctor but the man with multiple PhD’s had the easiest job. All he needed to do was follow the recipe for all the cold treats - you even organised the ingredients.

“Bruce. There’s literally nothing to bake or measure. And if following instructions to mix melted chocolate is too hard then you really don’t have a promising career as a chef.”

You hadn’t meant for it to sound snappy but his complaint came across as meagre. Of course, despite being overwhelmed with the volume of things happening, you weren’t a horrible person and your eyes caught themselves on the short, tousled brown hair of their youngest member. Peter had been carrying orange and black chairs three times his weight across the room when he spotted you waving him over. The young boy quickly set the chairs down by an overturned table and jogged over.

“(Y/n), this is going to be an amazing party. What can I do to help?”

His peppy voice and eager eyes managed to coax a brief smile from you and you gestured to the scientist standing to your side. “Think you can give Bruce a hand in the kitchen with the party treats?”

“Halloween candy preparation with the Hulk?” Peter clapped his hands together. “Count me in!”

Bruce gave a nervous laugh as he led his chatty partner back towards the kitchen. You took in a deep breath and closed your eyes hoping that you hadn’t just added to your list of problems. 

Ready to check on the rest of the preparation, you turned around and managed to take a step forward before Steve approached you with a pumpkin and a proud smile. He shifted the pumpkin ‘face’ around in his hands so you could see it.

“What do you think?”

A monkey - the man carved a damn monkey onto the hull of the vegetable. You glanced over his shoulder to the table and found that the primate wasn’t alone. It’s like he had created a pumpkin zoo.

“They’re meant to be scary.” You told him bluntly, no trace of an amused smile on your face. “Scary - not educational.”

Steve looked at his creation, shoulders and smile dropping a little. “Well, I thought that...”

“It’s pumpkin carving, you shouldn’t need to think when there’s less than fifteen hours until people arrive!”

The outburst came out louder than expected and drew the attention of the few in the room. Tony sauntered over and draped an arm around your shoulders, “You know, I think I might change my costume and just go as you. Honestly, it’s a lot more frightening.”

You heard a roar of laughter from the God of Thunder by the balcony and shot him a scathing look that made the man swallow down any further jests in pure fear. Tony gestured to the newfound silence, emphasising his point. “See?”

You lifted his arm and freed yourself from his carefree attitude with a huff. It was difficult enough that your earlier preparations were ruined and now the team - who usually had your back when villains rained hell - were treating this like a joke.

“Lighten up, (Y/n). We’re going to have a great ‘Spooky Town Monster Mash’.” Clint commented as he attached some fake cobwebs to an arrow. With his eyes cast down, he couldn’t see how furious you were when he got the name of the party wrong - and you had repeated it several times in the last week! 

The avenger aimed his bow high above the elevator door and let it the loaded arrow fly until it hit its mark and splattered the white cotton messily against the wall. The only thing he succeeded in doing was jamming the doors as they attempted to close - the mechanics whirring and grinding loudly. 

The Hawkeye pursed his lips and hummed at what had just unfolded. “I think your decorations are a little dodgy.” He assumed despite it being clear that his idea to use his weapons indoors backfired.

You were raging at this point and probably just about to scream at the top of your lungs when there was the distinct beep of an incoming message was heard through the room. A holographic screen appeared in the centre of the room with the familiar faces of Sam Wilson and Bucky Barnes. All eyes were drawn to it and Steve paused what he was doing as he stepped forward.

“Hey guys.” Sam greeted in a quick whisper, eyes glancing around the figures in the room before landing on the blonde-haired man. “We’ve tracked Zemo to an abandoned medical facility but he’s got more friends than the two of us can handle and-”

Suddenly, the Falcon was nudged aside as Bucky leaned in closer. “Did you carve a monkey on that pumpkin?” He asked with a frown. Steve glanced down at the orange vegetable in his hands and racked his brain for a response when Sam took charge of the call once more, pushing his co-Avenger out of frame.

“So, can you spare a helping hand?”

Straightening his shoulders, the Captain nodded. “I’m on it.” He confirmed and waved his hand to close the projection. He had just turned to ask if there were any volunteers when you stormed past him in a blur.

“I’ll go.” You said quickly, leaving no room to argue. “This tower is a nightmare.”

Almost two hours later, you found yourself wrapping the last five of Zemo’s henchmen together with some rope while narrating how their boss destroyed your event which was being ruined further by your friends.

“...so, you can’t blame me for wanting to throw one of them off the tower, right? All I wanted was a fun night for the children.”

The henchmen looked at each other confused and gave a small grunt in reply. It didn’t really answer you but at least it meant that they were listening. You fastened the rope together and began to talk again about classic Halloween parties when Sam and Bucky returned. They jogged past the knocked out soldiers until they reached you.

“Zemo took off.” Bucky sighed, head shaking with disappointment.

You couldn’t blame him or Sam, sometimes the bad guy got away but it just meant that you’d be ready to strike them down when they resurfaced.

“We’ll get another shot at him.” You smiled.

Sam nudged his friend in the metal arm and chuckled. “Come on, we’ve got a Halloween party to get to.”

And just like that - you remembered why you came on this mission.

“Can’t we just stay here or go out for a drink instead of going back home?” You asked only for Sam to laugh and shake his head.

“Not a chance. Friends don’t let friends attend party disasters alone.”

Bucky perked up at the change of topic and sent you a sympathetic smile. “(Y/n) you just took out twenty armed henchmen. The party has nothing on you.”

You would have stayed to argue the point further but it would have been futile as the duo refused to step back. With a reluctant sigh, you agreed to return to the tower and found yourself standing in front of the tenth floor doors, mentally preparing yourself for the chaos inside.

Alright, let’s get this over with. You thought and pushed the wooden panels wide open.

The first thing you saw was a bright orange and black banner hanging across the balcony window reading ‘Happy Halloween’. Then your eyes dropped lower to a confectionary table that was decorated and hosted party snacks, including a mystical bowl of fruit punch that sent plumes of smoke over the edges until it fell into nothing. Children were laughing and screaming and you noticed the spookily-carved pumpkins - not a monkey in sight!

“What the...?”

Tony strolled over and handed you a glass of red wine. “Welcome to Spook-vengers Tower.” He smiled, taking a sip.

You watched a few children run around and play while some pulled down the fake webs and others grabbed as much candy as possible. When you had left, this place was a shamble so the turn around was surprising until you spotted a few of the Avengers by the table.

“Nat put the fear of god into you, didn’t she?”

Tony smacked his lips together, enjoying the beverage. “Like you have no idea.”


End file.
